The Other Whitlock Girl
by Dominick Gillig
Summary: When Jasper finds the twin sister he thought he left with his human life, what family secrets does she reveal? how will alice react? And what happens when Jasper is reminded of his family, and how HE destroyed it? Post BD, cullens moved to New York.
1. The Store Clerk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter one: The store clerk

"Jasper, sweetie, do you think you could hold this for me?" Alice asked, picking up a ridiculously large sunhat and placing atop the already monstrous pile of clothes in my hands. She motion for me to head over to the checkout line, as she did her ritualistic last minute rummaging through the stores items. I have no idea how I tolerate that woman. The way she almost fainted with glee when she found out they were opening a higher end mall here in Rochester because "it's such a hassle to take the ferry to NYC" and "there just aren't enough stores here!" to satisfy Alice's needs. But there was just something about Alice when she was shopping that made me forget my extreme distaste for buying clothes. Maybe it was the utter joy that radiated off of her as she skipped happily from isle to isle. The way her spiky hair bounced up and down as she moved, or maybe even something as simple as her smile, which could light up a room in a millisecond, and made me remember why felt about her the way I did.

"Next." The clerk said, as I realized I was about ten paces away from the counter, not keeping up with the fast pace of the line as I daydreamed about my wife. "Hey. Did you find everything alright today?" the clerk asked as I laid the clothes out on the counter.

"Wait!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. She put another armload of clothes and unusual looking scarves on the counter. "These too." She batted her eyes at me as she linked her arm through mine. I sighed loudly, making it a point to stress my intolerance of her spending habits. The clerk looked up at us for the first time, letting a faint yet audible gasp escape through her lips. We locked eyes. There was something familiar about her. Was it the silky, honey colored hair, or the heart shaped face and smooth, pale skin, or perhaps the bright, deep blue eyes that could easily be compared to faceted sapphires. She looked down embarrassed, red flooding her cheeks. Alice stiffened beside me, now emitting jealousy. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Will this be all?" the woman behind the counter asked, smirking. I laughed. Alice looked annoyed.

"Yes, I think this will be it." The woman moved surprisingly fast, expertly swiping tags across the invisible scanner, humming to the tune of Carrie Underwood as she worked. Without realizing it I had started to sing along, harmonizing with the clerk's beautiful voice, again, so familiar. Alice let go of my hand, and I abruptly stopped, gaining the clerk's attention.

"What happened? Ya'll are so good." She had a thick southern accent. I stared at her for a long moment before turning back to Alice, who looked up at me, feeling betrayed. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, sending waves of reassurance towards her. She relaxed in my arms, and the clerk looked embarrassed. "Oh. I'm so sorry ya'll. I didn't mean it like that. He's just a good singer is all. Reminds me of my brother." She said the last sentence softly. I got a glimpse at her name tag. Jasmine. My sister's name. My twin sister's name. But it couldn't be. She had long been dead. I even found her grave on a trip back to Texas. Although, her headstone had no date of death. Just birth. I had assumed she had gone missing, possibly getting attacked by a vampire or two in forest, where she loved to climb trees. I stared at my feet, hanging my head in remorse.

"Jasmine." I whispered.

"Yes?" my head shot up. The clerk was looking at me.

"Oh. Sorry. Never mind." She shrugged and swiped the last tag across the barcode sensor.

"Alright. Will that be cash, credit, or the five finger discount?" she laughed at her little joke, and I smiled too as I took out my wallet and handed her my credit card.

"Credit." She flashed me a smile. I looked down at Alice who was obviously appalled by the accusation. I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at the clerk's familiar face, which was now contorted into a confused expression. She was staring at the name on my card. Jasper Cullen. We almost never use our real names, but I saw nothing wrong just this once. The woman kept looking back and forth between me and my card a few times before finally swiping it across the side of the register and handing it back to me with my receipt.

"Sign here. And I need your phone number." She said almost disinterestedly. She caught sight of Alice glaring at her. "What? It's store policy ya'll. Relax."

"630-855-2494."

"Thank you."

"Um, miss. Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked cautiously.

"Hon, I doubt unless you've been to a monster truck rally in the last six days. But then again, ya never know. Plus, I think I'd remember a face like yours."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's alright, darlin'. I just have one of those faces. Ya know? Have a nice day, guys! Ya'll come back now. Ya hear?" I laughed and tipped my hat as I skillfully grabbed the dozen bags from the other side of the checkout and led Alice out of store.

"I don't like this store." She said quietly.

"Alice, you just don't like the girl."

"That too."

**Please review. I worked hard on this. I think this is one of my bestest stories eva!**


	2. I Know You

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and whoever else they go to…?

Chapter 2: I Know You

The ride home from the mall was…awkward to say the least. Alice wasn't happy. Enough said. She sighed loudly, and refused to look at me altogether. As I sped down the highway, Alice fidgeted in her seat, rubbing her arms nervously.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked. She turned to me, her eyes portraying the insecurity she felt inside.

"I can only wish that I had your power, Jasper. I don't know how you felt back there. But it looked like you really liked her. I just…tell me the truth. Please." I laughed. It was cute how she was insecure. Don't get me wrong, it breaks my heart to hear that she would think I would think about any other girl like that, but there was something in her vulnerability that made her that much more likeable. "Why are you laughing at me?" she questioned.

"Alice, you know I love you. You and only you. No one else. But that girl was just…so familiar. She reminded me of…" I sighed. It was hard for me to talk about this. My sister and I were close. She was my best friend, and when I joined the war, I knew I would be giving her up. She was perky and energetic and even in the worst of times, she'd have a smile on her face and be in good spirits. She just…she carried this aura of happiness with her wherever she went and it was infectious. You couldn't not like Jasmine. She beautiful, smart, funny, and undeniable the nicest person you will ever meet. She didn't have a bad thing to say about anyone. It was almost refreshing to see her smiling every day, when the country was split in two and in what seemed to be an endless war.

"Who?" Alice asked, bringing me back to earth. I turned to her. In some ways, Alice was just like Jasmine, which was probably the only way I had gotten through this ordeal of the undead. The way Alice loved life. The way she found happiness in the littlest of things, and how she felt like every day brought new surprises to be discovered, and adventures to be had. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, ever so lightly.

"Your sister-in-law." I said simply. Alice shrank in her seat.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea. I don't even know why I was jealous! I mean it's not like I don't trust you or anything. I'm sorry Jasper! Really! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, Alice. Don't worry about it. It's fine." She sighed, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water before reluctantly deciding that it was better not to poke at a tender wound. The rest of the ride was in silence, and so was the rest of the day. After unpacking all of the clothes from the trunk, and organizing them by color in our closet, Alice and I spent the rest of the day laying on the couch and watching Project Runway. In a way, this was good for us. One day of peace and quiet wouldn't hurt us. Well, at least not for the most part. At around eight thirty Alice abruptly sat up, her eyes wide with what looked like fear. She blinked away her vision and turned to me slowly.

"Why is she coming here?" she asked quietly. What did Alice mean by she? It couldn't possibly be the store clerk could it? Had she been thinking about the same things I had all day? But she was clearly human when I met her. She couldn't possibly be immortal. At least, not a vampire. How could Jasmine have possibly survived all these years? It couldn't have been her. Could it?

"When?"

"Why?"

"When?" I pressed.

"Tell me why."

"Alice, she could be my sister. I have to find out. I need to meet her." I sent waves of calm towards her, but she resisted as she pressed her tiny fingertips to her temples.

"She just left. Ten o'clock." I chewed on my lip, a habit I had recently picked up from Bella. Edward and the others had just come back from their hunting trip, and stared worriedly at our expressions. Renesmee ran up to me and sat herself down in my lap, pressing her palms against my cheeks, showing me how scared I looked. I sighed as Esme rested her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked. It was nice how Esme cared so much for our well being. She reminded me very much of my mother. Not in appearance, but in the way that she was always worried and wanted to care for us, even if she was only a mere eight years older than I was. Was it possible for my mother to have also survived all these years? To have some way found her way around mortality as I had, and my sister possibly had? Edward gave me a quizzical look, obviously confused. I smiled at my feet.

"We met a young woman at the mall earlier today. There was just something so familiar about her. I couldn't quite place it until I caught her name. Jasmine. She looked just like her. She had an accent, she had the same blue eyes, my color hair, she even had the a necklace exactly like the one my mother used wear. I know she felt the same way. But I never pressed the subject. I wasn't completely sure that it was her. But now Alice…she said she's coming over here. To see me. I think it is her." I looked up at my family. Esme looked and felt happy. Rosalie wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. The others were mutually happy for me. Alice was still feeling jealous, though. She was feeling replaced.

"You do know that no one can take your place in my heart, right?" she giggled at my words.

"That's so cheesy! But yes." I smiled and pressed my lips to hers, glad that she finally understood.

In the time it took for Jasmine to get here, Esme had cleaned the whole house, got us all dressed up, miraculously got Jacob to put a shirt on, and made snacks for when Jasmine got here. But by the way Jacob and Seth were staring at them, those snacks wouldn't be there for very long. When it started to rain I got worried. But then a sleek black Jaguar pulled up in front of our house. Everyone had rushed to the window, but retreated after Esme scolded them for being intrusive. The rain poured down hard against our roof, and it almost made me jump every time I heard it thud above our heads. There were three quick raps on the door before I opened it. Jasmine was standing in the rain, not bothering to cover her head with her hoodie, letting her eyeliner make long, black teardrops down her face. She blinked six times before stepping closer, and I moved out of the way to let her in. She had her arms wrapped around her torso, as if she was holding herself together.

"I know you." She said, shakily. She looked at me, her eyes boring into mine. Those were my sister's eyes. My mother's eyes. They used to be my eyes. "Your name is Jasper Andrew Witlock and you joined the confederate army at age sixteen during the Civil war. Your favorite color is green and hate you hate the smell of roses. You love to go deer hunting and you were turned into a vampire sometime during the war. I know you, Jasper. Don't tell me you don't know me."

**Dun dun daaaaa!**


	3. After You Left

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"I know you, Jasper. Don't tell me you don't know me." I couldn't breathe, not that I needed to. So I was right. Jasmine was alive. My sister was alive. Too many thoughts ran through my head at once. Everything I wanted to say. Everything I wanted to ask. My mind couldn't just pick one to start with. Everything I had planned to say to her if I should ever meet her vanished from my memory. Words could not express what I felt anyway. The only thing I could bring myself to do was wrap my arms around her, and hold her tight, and whisper her name over and over again.

"Jasmine. Jasmine. I found you. Jasmine." Her name left a tingling sensation on my lips. All of these years her name was a forbidden word. It had become a curse on virgin lips. When I had changed, I had not only lost my family, humanity, and sister, but I had lost my best friend. Jasmine made me who I am. She was the reason I fought. She was the reason I treated others with respect. But most importantly, she was the reason I made the most out of what I had in life. She taught me how to do that. "Jasmine." I said, ever so softly, "I'm so sorry." She was sobbing now, burying her face into my chest, shaking violently. "Shhhhh. It's okay. Everything's fine now."

"Jasper!"

"Shhhh."

"Jasper, it was horrible. Everything went wrong after you left!" I looked down at her. Her eyes were pleading, her mouth open, fighting for air to get into her lungs. After a shaky breath, she wrapped her arms tighter around me, unable to say more. In a somewhat zombie-like state, I lead her over to the couch, its white fabric darkening as it absorbed the rain water from her drenched clothes. She didn't let go of me. "Jasper! Jasper!" She clung to my arm, her fingers like claws around my biceps.

"Jasmine, listen to me. Everything's fine. Nothing's going to happen if you just sit and rest for a while, alright?" she stared at me, blinking several times, confusion practically spewing out of her pores.

"Do you have any idea what you caused back home?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I don't understand." She sighed, loosening her grip on my arm. She brought her hand up, and laid it gently on my cheek. She had noticed the multiples bite marks that mutilated my face. I looked away. She turned my head back towards her, stroking the darks circles under my right eye with her thumb.

"Jasper, what are you?" I glance at Carlisle from the corner of my eye. He gave me a nod. I took Jasmine's hand off of my face, and held it between both of mine.

"Tell me what you are first." She raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and seemingly measured me up.

"Immortal."

"How?"

"I found the fountain of youth." It was impossible not to hear Emmett's booming laugh. Jasmine, as spunky as ever, turned and glared at him. "Just what do you think is so funny, mister? Huh? You can be a vampire and I can't find the fountain of youth?" The room went silent. We all stared at her, shocked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

"Wait. Why did you ask me what I was?"

"I just wanted to hear you admit it. Just to make sure."

"How old are you?"

"I drank from the fountain at age twenty one. I haven't changed since." I could feel jealousy pouring from someone behind me. Alice? No. Rosalie. Why was she jealous? But then again, why wouldn't she be? Jasmine was just as pretty as she is, and she still has a beating heart.

"Where did you find it? How did you know you were immortal?"

"Ya'll know I loved climbing those dang trees." She said with a laugh. It was my mother's laugh. "I lookin' fer a particularly tall one way deep in the forest. I guess I was just exploring, really. But I had gotten thirsty and found this cute little stream right by the biggest tree I had ever seen. I drank. It tasted good. There was something about it. It was almost…sweet. Like someone had poured a whole bunch of honey into it. I found me a big ol' oak tree near the stream and, well, I started climbing. I made it about forty feet up, but then my foot slipped, and…have you ever tried free falling, Jasper? It's so odd. It goes so fast, you just start to think that time stopped, and you can hear everything. And then you see the ground and realize what just happened. And suddenly, it's not so cool anymore. You can hear to wind blowing past your ears, and you can't breathe. And then you hit the ground.

"It was different, though. My bones, they didn't snap. My neck didn't break. I was on the ground, and the shock was still there, and the pain, but after a minute, I got up and walked away. It was that simple. I didn't understand it, at first. I experimented with my newfound abilities. I jumped some more. I landed some more. I tested my luck, climbing higher and higher, then just letting go. It was crazy, ya'll. I couldn't die. Even if I wanted to. But there were other things, too. I could run. Not just run. I could practically fly across the ground. I was that fast. The only sad part was that Jasper and Everett weren't there. I remember thinking about how it was just the kind of thing they would love." Everett. Everett. Why did that name ring a bell. I squinted, staring at nothing in particular as I tried to remember who Everett was. My eyes landed on Jasmine's hand. Her left hand to be exact. Her ring finger, actually. She caught me staring, and pulled her jacket sleeve past her knuckles discreetly. But not discreetly enough.

"What's that?" I said pointing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine Lillian Whitlock."

"Your married name." I looked at her sternly.

"I'll tell you after you tell me something."

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Everything!" I smiled. Of course she would say that. It was then that I proceeded to tell her the story that my family was now probably very sick of. How my transformation had happened, how I spent my days as a newborn, how I moved up in the ranks both in my human life and the one after. And then, how I met Alice. And how she changed my life, I you could call it that. I told her how they reminded me of one another. How they both made me who I was today.

"I don't believe we've formally met." Jasmine extended her hand towards Alice, who was just about to take it when Jasmine pulled away quickly. She just stared at Alice, almost glaring. "Actually, I think we have met before." Alice took a moment to think, then gasped, pulling her hand away, too.

"You!" Alice shouted. She pointed her finger right at Jasmine's nose, standing up to make herself seem taller-a futile effort on her part. Jasmine stood slowly, towering over Alice's 4' 10'' by a good eleven inches. She smirked. Alice dropped her hand and mirrored Jasmine's expression. "I don't really like you, but I must admit, you have great taste in tops." The two girls couldn't stop laughing, and I could have sworn I heard a chuckle from Edward. Jasmine took a step towards Alice, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Alice did the same, and soon the two were all smiles.

"Um…What's going on?" Emmett asked, equally as confused as I was. Alice's wind-chimey giggle filled the room as she let go of Jasmine.

"Remember a few months ago, when I came home really ticked off cause some random bitch stole that awesome T-shirt from me at the flea market."

"Yeah." Alice pointed at Jasmine.

"I guess I'm the random bitch." Emmett laughed ran over to Jasmine, enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

"I like you!" If Rosalie was jealous before, she was really jealous now. She immediately fled the room, retreating to the garage, which was her current sanctuary. Jasmine looked upset as Emmett put her back down.

"I'm sorry ya'll. I didn't mean to make her upset. Really."

"It's not your fault, dear. Rosalie is just, well, you'll find out later. I'm Esme, by the way."

"Oh. It's a pleasure to meet ya'll. All of you. Really." Jasmine gave everyone a smile as Esme gave her a mini hug. Everyone introduced themselves, and began asking question all at once.

"Jasmine, if you don't mind, I'd like to do some tests on you." I glared at Carlisle. "With Jasper's permission of course." He added quickly.

"Hey. You still need to tell me about this Everett guy." I said, bobbing my head towards her ring finger. Alice squealed, and begged to take a peek at the diamond. Jasmine bit her lip as she rolled up her jacket sleeve.

"It's really nothing special, but still. It's…sentimental, ya know?" The ring was a simple gold band, with three roughly cut stones on top.

"The blacksmith's son." I said, memories of my human life flooding back to me. Everett was one of my best friends, and one of the few people I trusted. His appearance was similar to Emmett's, his attitude matching Jasmine's. He was a kind hearted man. Very respectable if not of the most respected profession. Jasmine smiled shyly.

"You remember him? He made the ring himself. I just always thought that was kinda cool. He worked hard on it. I could never bring myself to take it off. Even after he died."

"What do you mean?" Jasmine looked up at me again, this time with watery eyes, and a tear forming and the corner of her eye, threatening to fall.

"We wed right after you left, Jasper. Actually, we wed because of you. You always told me you trusted him. It made me trust him too. I just... he reminded me of you. Not appearance wise, of course, but you were both such gentleman, so kind, so giving." She laughed. "Once, I even caught him sitting on a rock behind the town's courthouse, sharing his lunch with Alexander." Alexander was the orphaned boy who lived in our town. His father had died in the war, and his mother had deserted him. A single tear rolled down Jasmine's cheek as she twisted her ring around her finger. "That was the same day I told him I was pregnant." She finished her sentence just as Rosalie walked back in.

**0_o……What happened to the baby? What happened to Everett? What will rose think? Why am I asking you? Oh. And if you've read my other extremely crappy story which is a night and day difference from this thang, then yes. I reused names. But I'm not good at coming up with names. And I needed something that sounded old timey. So…yeah. Review!**


	4. Up in Flames

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, breaking dawn, or any of stephenie Meyer's characters.**

Chapter four:

"That was the day I told him I was pregnant." Jasmine said, as Rosalie walked in. Now she was really fuming. But Jasmine was crying silently. "I was seventeen. You had been gone for a year, and Everett and I had been married for six months. He was ecstatic when I told him. Ma and Papa were happy for us. For once, I really felt momma loved me." Our mother had wanted all girls. She ended up with Jasmine and I, two more boys then another boy just before I left. She was always unhappy with Jasmine. She was a tomboy, strong and rowdy, but had a good heart and smart mind. But momma wanted the perfect daughter. The quiet type who sat and watched but never engaged.

"Momma was prayin' that I'd have a girl. Papa, too. Even Everett wanted a girl. He said she could look just like me, and she would be a gift to the world. "But I wanted a boy. I was planning to name him after you, Jasper. My brother, the hero. You know, as much as I disapproved of your decisions, I was always proud of you. I would have written back to your letters, but it was just so hard to think about you…out _there_."

She sighed and twirled her ring around her finger. "I made to six months. Six glorious, wonderful, undeniably fantastic, magic filled months with child. But then…I caught the flu and…one mornin' I woke up covered in blood…" she was sobbing now. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't even wrap my head around the idea of…Jasmine always got whatever she wanted. Nothing bad ever happened to my sister. Nothing. Whether she was a few cents short at the convenience store or needed a new pair of shoes, she got what she wanted. But to lose a life. Not even her life. Her child's life. I sat in my seat, frozen. I saw Esme come around the side of the couch and wrap her arms around Jasmine in my peripheral vision. She kept talking through her sobs.

"That's when things started to go wrong, Jazz." She said. "Momma's new baby died from malaria. Papa had a heart attack. Then momma moved in with us. The boys were in a train accident. It flipped over and fell off the edge of a mountain. I remember the obituary in the newspaper. It wasn't individual. They grouped all the victims together. Partly because they couldn't identify half of them. Then…Everett was in an accident at the blacksmith house.** (?) **It went up in flames. I was there, watching it all unfold. Everett and I had tried for another baby. I was four months pregnant this time. He had forgotten his lunch, and I was dropping it off. I could have easily sent our servant, but I was eager to see him. But when I got there…They were pulling him out of the fire. The whole left half of his body was charred. His hair was singed to the scalp, and one eye was open. He looked right at me. I….I ran up to him. I didn't know what to do, though. I was nineteen. I spent most of my time at home with momma. They brought the town's doctor, but he couldn't do anything. He died in my arms." Esme, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie looked like they could cry. They wrapped their arms around Jasmine and comforted her.

"What happened to momma?" I said quickly. She had left her out. Maybe there was a chance… Jasmine had her face in her palms. She looked up at me slowly, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She growled at me, bearing her teeth. She lunged forward only to be pulled back by Esme and Rosalie. Alice was standing there, confused.

"You bastard!" she lunged at me but Rosalie and Esme held her back. "Don't talk to me about momma! Ya'll know how superstitious she was! She always thought I was bad luck!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She growled at me.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she parroted. "I'll tell you what. Our mother was a monster! She blamed me for EVERYTHING! I shocked papa into a heart attack. I told our brothers to go on the train. I gave you my blessing to go to war. After Everett's funeral, she attacked me with papa's old musket! She shot me in the stomach! She killed my baby and told me it was a devil child! Jasper! Our mother was clinically insane! She ran off with the town's drunk and now no one knows what became of her!" Jasmine was panting by the time she finished her rant. Our mother had always seemed a little off, but she loved us all. But then again, I hardly remembered my human life these days. I tried to process the information I had just been given. Our father had been a very lenient man. Our mother…not so much. I remember giving us boys a lot of attention, yet clearly lacked a mother-daughter bond with Jasmine. I tried to think back to a time when her disapproval reached its peak. I could only recall once, when I was fourteen.

_~Flashback~_

_Jasmine and I had been in the woods behind our house, climbing trees. We had come home fairly late, and our mother was definitely not happy. I got off with a warning, but jasmine was not so lucky. I remember waking up in the middle of the night, heading to the well behind our house for water. On my way back I heard loud yelling, and something that sounded like the cracking of a whip. I counted to thirty before re-entering the house, only to find Jasmine on the floor, holding her hand to her cheek, chilling sobs rippling through her body. We locked eyes for ten seconds before she got up and ran back to her bedroom. _

_~End Flashback~_

I suppose I was slightly oblivious to the real problems that went on within the confines of my own house, but I just couldn't imagine my mother as a killer. I looked back at Jasmine and saw that she had been reduced to a little girl in Esme's arms, sobbing uncontrollably, curled up in a fetal position. I took her from Esme and held her tight.

"Don't you dare talk about momma in front of me." She sobbed. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes. What had she been through in the century she's been without me? Was this my fault? Could I have stopped this from happening? I glanced at the large, Victorian era grandfather clock in our living room. Twelve thirty. Humans need sleep, don't they?

"Put her in my old room." Edward said. I nodded solemnly and carried jasmine up the stairs. She gave a short, futile protest before complying. As I laid her down on Edward's old bed-which was really Bella's bed- I couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked. Jasmine had always been a force of nature. Never vulnerable. But at that moment, she was as delicate as the flower she was named for.

**Sorry if that was crap. I couldn't think of what to write. This took me three days when it should have taken me three hours. Sorry.**


	5. Vulnerable

Disclaimer: I only own Jasmine whom I have reused several times cuz I'm bad at coming up with decent names. (plus I love that name)

Chapter Five: Vulnerable

Jasmine was crying in her sleep. I used Edward's powers to my advantage, although I could already guess what she was dreaming about.

"She's reliving it all over again. She's scared she'll lose you again. You were her backbone, Jasper. You two spent so much time together. You were her security blanket. A day without you was something she never could have imagined." Edward's face was contorted into an expression even I couldn't put a name to. Was it… pity? Hate? Both? He turned to me, his hard glare boring into my soul. "You shouldn't have left, Jasper. You knew how much you meant to her. You knew she wasn't that strong." Did I? Did I know how weak she could be? How much she relied on me? How much she needed me?

_~Flashback~_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Shut up, spaz!" I made an about face and looked back at the park behind me. It wasn't a park as much as a cleared out patch of forest, but there was no better word for it. Children came and went as they pleased, playing games of make-believe for hours after the school bell had gave its final gonglike ring. I was walking home from school, Jasmine in tow. The park was a shortcut to our house, and was used on a regular basis. One of the kids in the park-a twelve year old by the name of Jem; husky, angry and two years my senior- had grabbed Jasmine by the arm and proceeded to harass her._

"_Stop your crying!" he ordered. He slapped her with his free hand, leaving a deep red mark on his victim's face. She wailed as he shoved her to the ground, her tears mixing with the blood on her cheeks, streaking them with rivers of swirling red and clear liquid. Jasmine stared at me, helpless and scared. She had always been the bud of all jokes and all nasty pranks for reason she didn't quite understand. They made fun of her for things she couldn't control. It was a different time, full of different people. Men young and old looked at Jasmine with lust in their eyes. It was disgusting at the very least, but when times were tough, my father thought long and hard about selling his only daughter into prostitution. It was just a thought, but the word had spread. I always told her it was because they were just jealous. She was beautiful. They weren't. She was smart. They weren't. She was too pretty and too vulnerable. _

_~End Flashback~_

I pondered the little snapshots of my childhood that I remembered well into the night. When Jasmine awoke the next morning, I was still seated in the black leather chair by her bed. She was laying on her stomach, her arms wrapped around a pillow on which she rested the left side of her face, positioned strategically so that she could face me yet not look me in the eyes.

"Have a nice nap, sis?" she was silent. "I'm so sorry."

"About what?"

"What do you mean what? You're absolutely right. It was all my fault. I should have stayed there. It was my duty as older brother, as son."

"No it wasn't. You followed your heart. And if you hadn't, Lord knows where we'd be today. You probably wouldn't have become a vampire. You wouldn't have met Alice. You wouldn't have met anyone here. You don't have to apologize." I raised an eyebrow at her. She shrugged. "It's not like you knew any of this would happen. I just…I needed someone else to blame. Just so I could convince myself it wasn't all my fault. It's funny, though. On the ride over here, I was planning out what I wanted to say to you in my head."

"And?"

"And you didn't hear a word of it." She laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I shook my head.

"I never thought this day would come. I was sure I'd never see you again. You know, I used to visit your grave at least twice a year?" she looked up at the mention of the word grave. Her eyes wide.

"My what?"

"They had a ceremony for you, apparently."

"How? Everyone I knew was dead before I even found that river."

"Are you sure? There wasn't…I don't know…a best friend, someone you knew….a secret lover?" Jasmine glared at me, obviously not appreciating my humor. She stared into space, thinking back very carefully. A flicker a smile appeared on her face before it disappeared.

"Tanya McAdams." Tanya? Tanya who? I didn't remember anyone named Tanya in our community.

"Did she go to school with us?" Jasmine looked up for a split second again, but then looked down and went back to tracing the embroidery on the bed's comforter as she spoke.

"She moved after you left. You never got to meet her. Such a feisty girl. All the guys loved her. If you had stayed…Hell, Jazz, even you might have courted her. And that's saying something considering how picky you are. Speaking of which…you want to tell me about Alice?"

"No." More glares from Jasmine.

"Why her?"

"Because."

"Jazzy! Tell me!"

"Fine…Where to start? Alice is so…she's an indescribable force of nature, Jasmine. She spunky, loves life, loves shopping, she…." I sighed, smiling at my feet, unable to conjure up the right words. "She special." I concluded. It was nowhere near enough, but would half to do for now. Jasmine smiled at me, flashing her brilliantly white teeth which reminded me she was still human, and still needed to get ready for the day. "Enough chitchat for now. We've got to find you a tooth brush." I stood up and walked towards the door, only to find Alice already there with a stack of fresh towels, borrowed clothes from Rosalie and any toiletries she might need. She gestured for me to leave to room as she made her way Jasmine, first throwing the pile of necessities on the bed, then enveloping Jasmine in a tight, sisterly embrace.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends." She said softly.

……**That's all I got. But…yeah. Tanya made an appearance. Although I don't think anyone out there is openly team Tanya, so it might turn into a conflict. Oh well. I have no idea where I'm going with this. If anyone has any idea's for me whatsoever…PLEASE TELL ME! You would for sure get credit for your ideas. The whole freaking chapter will be in your honor. JUST TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE cuz I have no clue….**


End file.
